


月之迷 (nectar)

by my_eternalsunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Party, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, moon taeil is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine
Summary: as you push the dark clouds aside, you'll clearly see the moon within my heart.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 16





	月之迷 (nectar)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday. i love you so much.

johnny didn’t deny it, and he wouldn’t cover it up, either.   
he loved to be under people. he loved to be the topic of discussion, the one students whispered rumors behind held hands on the lawn in front of the library. it amused him how eyes shifted and heads turned when he walked on the hallways. tears built up in the corner of his, sometimes eye bag-pestered, dark, shiny orbs of eyes when he listened to the rumors told about him. those were mostly delivered by his best friend and fellow third-year photography student, moon taeil. he, the smaller of the two, loved to make fun of the rumors as well, but also often worried about the students being too harsh to johnny. when johnny made another joke about freshmen assuming his sexuality again, taeil rather nervously chuckled and chewed his fingernails than giggle along with him. such as this afternoon, when the two of them hung out in their college dorm to study. 

“and then those kids really had a ten minute discussion about wether i was gay or not.”  
johnny’s deep, cordial laugh filled the small dorm room, along with the afternoon sun giving the dust floating in the room structure.   
as mellow as the atmosphere seemed, taeil didn’t feel too relaxed. once because an important exam occuring on friday, and secondly the rumors which were spread around.

“johnny, your sexuality shouldn’t be a fuss that they can be allowed to talk about. that’s something intimate and most of all, private! how can they ramble about something like that with such disrespect?” angrily, one of his pencils fell victim to taeil’s anger and his teeth. 

“hyung, you’re so cute when you’re angry.” johnny smiled, gently removing the pencil from his hand. “you should stop worrying so much about silly rumors, it actually doesn’t affect me at all.” 

“still, johnny. i know we love to laugh and giggle about the stupidity of those people, but sometimes the things they say are so mean. can you really just ignore their fuss?” 

“you really worry too much.” he reassuringly fixed his gaze onto taeil, staring into his displeased, hazel eyes. “i don’t care about these stupid rumors because they’re false, okay?”

“hmm… okay.” taeil mumbled, refocusing on his notes. “i don’t really like to start fights, but if i hear one more person talk about your private life like that, i’ll break their stupid fingers on the spot.” 

“you? breaking fingers?” snickering to himself, johnny amused himself over the words of the elder. 

“why? do i look like i couldn’t break someone’s fingers?” 

“you’re tiny, hyung. most you could do is hold their hands very tightly.” 

“shut up.” 

-

the changing phases of the moon is an omen / orbiting around the world 

-

“hi guys!” 

friday had arrived, and just now, taeil and johnny stepped out of the lecture hall, where they had finished their exam. before johnny could start a conversation regarding the exam with taeil, a familiar voice disrupted his attempt. 

“hi, jaehyun!” taeil grinned. “what’s up?”   
jaehyun, a second-year literature student, was a childhood friend of johnny and taeil. they occasionally spent some time together after classes.

“i’m throwing a party tonight. are you joining?” 

“sure!” johnny agreed. “i’m in.” 

“i don’t know yet.” taeil pondered. “i think i still have-” 

“aww, hyungie!” jaehyun smiled at him. “it would be a shame if you didn’t come.” 

“jae’s right.” johnny added, encouragingly smirking at taeil. “it’s so much fun with you.” 

nervously, taeil eyed the two taller men, taller heads hovering above his own, expectantly smiling. taeil crackled and, lastly, crumbled under the pressure.   
“alright, if you two say so…” he sighed. 

“great! 7pm at my place. see you later!” and with those words, jaehyun disappeared as fast as he had appeared. 

“and there he goes…” taeil sighed. “i’m not sure, johnny. should i really go?” 

“of course you’re going!” johnny placed his arm around his shoulder. “don’t worry, i’ll stay by your side.” 

-

dancing in the moonlight, alone, until the end of time

-

jaehyun’s house seemed almost innocent when the two of them arrived. most of the rooms gloomy, no voices or loud music being heard from inside.  
while taeil had thrown over his favorite grey hoodie, paired with a white turtleneck underneath and a simple, light blue jeans, johnny’s outfit consisted of only blacks. a black t-shirt, black jeans, black belt, black sneakers. only on his ears shimmered a silver earring each. his long, brown hair, ruffled by the wind. shivering, he threw over his, also black, jacket. 

“i’m nervous.” 

“you’re 22, taeil. also this isn’t your first party.” 

“right, sorry.”

“don’t apologize. let’s go.” 

taeil opened the door, allowing the two men to enter the house. to be fair, they had arrived very early. only a few students their age hung around in the spacious living room, chatting, laughing quietly, enjoying the calm before the storm. the music didn’t fit the setting of the party, as the tunes of a mid-known r’n’b artist served as a fitting background noise. johnny noticed his classmate taeyong at the bar, casually chatting with doyoung, a friend of jaehyun’s, both of them grinning, waving their hands as they spotted them. smiling, johnny and taeil approached them. 

“hi johnny, hi taeil! nice to see you!” taeyong welcomed the two of them. “how are you?” 

“very good. isn’t much going on here, right?” taeil suspected, glancing around the room. 

“taeil, believe me.” taeyong all-knowingly giggled. “in at least two or three hours, you’ll change your mind completely.” 

unwillingly, taeyong kept his promise.

music roared in johnny’s ears. colourful lightning replaced the usual living room lights, bathing the crowd in bright, industrial tones. beginning a conversation over the innumerable voices reached far from possible, johnny could barely understand what taeil tried to tell him. 

“what did you say?” johnny asked, rather yelled at taeil for the third time. 

“i said”, taeil screamed with all the force in his body, “do you want another drink? i’m going to get something for myself!!!” 

“yes please!” johnny called back. so taeil turned around to attempt communication with doyoung, who blended a few drinks right now. as he returned, he half-heartedly grinned at johnny, handing him a bland beer. 

“i’m sorry, doyoung used up all the spirits!” 

“what did doyoung do?” 

“he used up all the spirits, johnny!” taeil screamed back. “he only had beer left!” 

“that’s okay!” johnny yelled back. satisfied, he took a sip of the alcohol. 

for a while, johnny and taeil consumed their alcohol in silence, watching the dancing crowd on the improvised dance floor, what once resembled the centre of the living room, moving vividly to the climax of a 2010’s pop star’s song. just as johnny thought of proposing his friend to leave, taeil spoke up. 

“do you know that guy?” taeil first stood on his tiptoes to reach johnny’s ear better, before unobtrusively, sighly signifying with his pointer and nodding his head towards a figure.   
johnny first searched, and his eyes laid on a man.   
he wasn’t much taller than taeil, maybe even more mingy than him. his jet-black hair, longer, but not as long as his, respenditely reflected the red, green, blue lights, changing in his strands. while chatting with another person, his features stood out of the miscellaneous crowd, not only due to his plain white button up. two of the first buttons suggestively left open. his countless piercings twanged on his ears, alongside his silver glasses. his hand brushing them, the earrings, right now.   
his legs had been crammed into a pair of black skinny jeans, hugging his thighs even more suggestive. said person turned his head to the side, presenting a pointy nose. 

“he’s in my visual art class.” taeil explained. “his name is ten.” 

johnny continued to stare at him. “and why did you show him to me?” 

“well!” johnny could merely sense a chuckle from taeil, what confused him. “i thought you would like him!” 

with an artificial sigh, he took another sip of his beer. his best friend knew him weirdly well. with the next song starting its rhythm, suddenly, ten was urged by his friends to do something, all of them pointing at him and then the floor. he, of course, smiled and shook his head and hands to signalize decline from the suggestion. but the people, one could almost call them a crowd, didn’t stop urging the male to follow their request. so, ten with a few others, stepped on to said ground. 

“did i mention he’s a dance student?” taeil told johnny, before the beat started to lead the song and ten, alongside a few others, started to dance.

while ten started to move, to utilize his bendable body, something beyond dancing. johnny had never danced, he could never properly dance, maybe this played into his absorption of ten’s movements. maybe he didn’t quite know what he really did there to move his body so otherworldly. or maybe he just attracted him. the way his hands seemed to glide through the air so rapidly yet so gently, the teasing swing of his hips, his legs carrying his slim body over the dancefloor, the white cloth of his button up swirling around his upper body, once neatly tucked into his pants, now the ends spinning around with him, revealing parts of his stomach. ten was like cocaine to him.   
and so, the three minutes of song passed, ten and his friends disappearing in the mixture of students again. 

“if you want me to introduce him to you, i-” 

“what do you want to do?” johnny, still half in trance, maybe of the alcohol, but maybe for other reasons as well, screamed back at taeil. 

“to introduce you to him!” taeil responded. with reddened ears, johnny shook his head. 

“no, it’s okay, hyung.” johnny took a last sip of his beer. “i’m gonna go to the kitchen, maybe raid the fridge.” 

“alright, i’ll wait here!” taeil drank the last sip of beer from the bottle, then handed it to johnny. 

“you sure?” raising his eyebrows, johnny reassured himself. he had made a few mistakes like these in the past, preventing them would be the best for everyone. 

“i’m 22, johnny.” taeil grinned. “this isn’t my first party.” 

so johnny left taeil alone to search for the, hopefully quieter kitchen. without paying much attention, only enjoying the new-found quietness, he walked towards the fridge. at opening, only disappointment welcomed him, in the form of a not-so-yellow lemon and five cardboard boxes of canned beer. accepting his fate, johnny took a can from the packet, closed the fridge door, just to be surprised by a familiar figure. 

“hi.” 

before johnny could respond, his body slightly jolted at the sudden encounter, pressing a giggle from ten’s lips. 

“i’m sorry, did i scare you?” sitting on the kitchen counter, he had merely noticed the other male. he bit his lower lip before taking a sip of his plastic cup. 

“maybe.” johnny responded, a healthy tone of sappiness in his voice, cracking his beer open with a smirk. “too focused on the fridge, you sadly don’t have time for pretty people like you then.” 

“flattering.” ten huffed, but not without a slight blush on his cheeks. “you’re the one who stared at me when i danced.” 

“maybe i was? maybe not?” johnny decided to stay a little secretive towards the man. possibly to intimidate him. “everyone did, to your information.” 

“isn’t that nice?” but ten didn’t let himself be intimidated by this man dressed in black. a little toying with him wouldn’t hurt this egocentric, right?   
“to be the center of attention?” he laughed, jumping off the counter, reaching out his hand to johnny. “my name is ten, by the way.” 

“nice to meet you, ten. my name is johnny.” politely, they made eye contact, shaking each other’s hands. johnny noticed ten subtly feeling the veins on the back of his hand.   
“taeil told me about you. you’re a dance student?” 

“oh, taeil? cute. yes, i am. and you study photography, right?” 

“how did you know that?” johnny leaned against the fridge. 

“just for your information, you’re a hot topic on campus at least once a week.” while johnny’s eyes rolled, ten giggled again. “no, i just saw you coming from a photography lecture one day.” 

“although it is true that there are many rumors about me.” johnny took a sip of his beer. “i don’t care, though. it’s funny to see some stupid freshmen discuss my sexuality every other week.” 

“oh! i’ve heard that story so often.” ten smiled, re-seating himself onto the counter. “are you comfortable enough to tell-” 

“oh, ten. of course i am.” snickering, johnny ran his hand through his hair. “i’m bisexual. i only hide it from the people spreading rumors about me. i just love to see their confusion and rage when i pass them in the lunch hall.” 

“how do you know i won’t spread rumors about you?” deliberately, ten leaned forward. “i could be no better than those freshmen.” provokingly, he tried to flip the extrovert inside out. but he didn’t quite succeed. 

“i trust you.” johnny answered. on the other hand, johnny tried the same as well, but also failed. like magnets, the two extroverts communicated, just to oppositely spring together again. “you really don’t seem like the person to walk around and spread rumors about others.” 

“you’re cute. actually, they spread rumors about me as well.” ten nipped on his drink once again. “to be honest, it’s more bad talking about me behind my back.” ten discarted his glance from johnny, to the ground. “about how i slept my way up to get through college entrance exams, only yucky stuff like that.” 

“assholes.” cursing, johnny swallowed a big sip of beer. “i’d just don’t listen to them, they-” 

“wait, are you actually trying to tell me how to deal with a bunch of morons?” his seemingly despondent aura changed in a span of milliseconds as he wore a sly grin on his lips once again. “i don’t care about those assholes. why should i after all? it’s so fucking funny to listen.” 

a small “tch” emerging from his plump lips, johnny rolled his eyes. “you’re a brat. but i can relate to you so well.” 

“oh, when they stick together, being way too obvious and shit,-” 

“with their hands in front of their mouths, like their own little club of mean girls…” 

johnny and ten broke out in stentorian laughs. almost harmonizing, whereas ten’s laugh resounded a bit lighter than his.   
ten’s eyes sticked a bit to johnny’s figure. his long fingers, wrapping around the grey, lead can, leading it to his plump, pink lips. his long hair, almost forming a mullet, perfect to lose oneself’s hands in it. his black, slightly oversized t-shirt, from which muscular arms emerged, even slightly veiny, as ten had felt prior. and his long, long legs, pronounced by his jeans.   
johnny noticed the pair of almond eyes laid on him, and smiled. 

“a nice sight to see, right?” he teasingly asked. 

“egoistic. but yeah, you’re quite handsome.” 

this released a short uncomfortable silence between them. ten emptying his cup, while johnny stared into the room. only the muffled sounds of the party outdoors could be heard. then, ten decided to make a move. 

“johnny.” 

“huh?” 

“let’s leave.” 

“sure. i’m just gonna tell taeil.”

ten looked after johnny, who left the kitchen, entering the living room, carefully closing the door behind him. his spontaneous side pleased him. weirdly, he felt an unknown attraction pulling him towards johnny, despite them meeting only one or two hours before. obviously, one part of johnny’s looks made his cheeks tingle, ten admitted that. but as such an easy person to talk with, he found much fondness in his personality as well. the way he talked so confidently. how johnny didn’t deter from his snarkiness, rather playing along with it, reprociating his bare-faced behaviour. people like johnny fancied ten more than he’d like to admit. 

the pure-white moon is just like a busy dreamscape in the past and present

“i’d be ready.” johnny pulled his jacket over his shoulders. “come now.”   
he chose short, stern words to order ten to join him, but his voice sounded soft. even a small raise in the corners of his mouth, ten could spot. emulating his smile, he jumped from his seating place, following along. 

-

lighting up a billion nights of darkness, i’ll let the moonlight bring me to your side

-

entering the night, only lit up by the sombre, yellow street lights, johnny’s eyes teared up a little. subtly, he rubbed his eyes. the change from first the bright, vivid lights, to the white kitchen luminescence and now the night, the moon palely gleaming from the clouded sky. it strained his sensitive eyes. 

“are your eyes sensitive too?” ten asked. to johnny’s surprise, ten rubbed his eyes, just like him, removing his thin-framed pair of glasses from his visage. gently, he chafed the sting from his dark, cat-like eyes, utilizing the back of his fingers. “anyways.” 

they had no destination, they had no road. only them, talking, under the shining stars, the white moon and the faint suburban lights. across several blocks, in the quiet roads, their conversations wouldn’t find an end, just like their will to walk around the streets. johnny had never met someone like ten. never, someone who willed to not lead him, neither follow him, not his second half, but someone who adjuncted his person. but maybe his small lean into his shoulders, he utilized from time to time when johnny recited one of his terrible jokes shot the red into his face. maybe his hand, which, as they walked, brushed against his own, only sporadically, which johnny tried out as well. even if small periods of silence, when it seemed like their conversations had come to an end, ten could always recite something which let johnny burst in laughter. his healing laughter, which made ten bite his thumb fingernail, from habit, something he had picked up while getting aroused. he tried to put it off, the strength of his nails suffering immensely from it, but with someone like johnny, things like those could wait for years. at least for him. 

somehow, the two of them ended up back at jaehyun’s. on the roof of the house. johnny knew jaehyun’s room, located directly under the top of the house, so, like monkeys, ten and johnny climbed up the roof, seating together in silence. the calmness of the atmosphere continued as slowly, but steadily, the sun came up from the horizon, dipping the grey area of the suburbs into a faint purple.

“what time is it?” 

“four- no, almost five.” johnny glanced on his phone screen. “we really spent all night together, huh?” 

“i couldn’t have imagined spending so much time with such an annoying piece of shit.” ten cheeked, chuckling, before johnny jokingly punched his arm. 

“right back at you, idiot.” opposite replied. “no, seriously. this night seriously was so much fun. we really should hang out again.” 

“yeah. we really need to meet again.” 

melancholically, both of them stared into the dusk, where the sun took on a concrete form, beginning to shine, the first, small rays appearing over the city roofs.   
ten quietly sighed. he pressed his lips on each other, to finally smile at johnny. 

“johnny.” 

“hm?” 

quickly, but with such delicacy, ten laid his lips onto johnny’s. a rapid kiss, only ten’s faintly brushing those of johnny, even if they only sensed a slight taste of their lips. ten immediately turned his head from him, still knowing nothing could hide the obvious big blush on his face. 

“i’m sorry, johnny.” ten mumbled. 

“why should you be sorry, ten?” his straightforwardness did not surprise him. he could already sense ten wouldn’t shy away from acting out his feelings.   
reassuringly, but still in a demanding matter, he took a grasp of his fingers. “i like you too. you’re a brat, but i still like you.” 

“how romantic of you.” ten, unknowningly expressing his words in a stutter, still staring down on his feet, legs tingling, but still enveloping johnny’s hand. 

“ten. look at me.” 

“what.” 

johnny cupped ten’s face in his big, warm hands and kissed ten.   
feeling the pent up force, raw, satisfied feelings on his lips, ten melting in johnny’s embrace. he still tasted like that cheap canned beer he had consumed hours before, but only his soft lips floated in ten’s mind. circumspectly, johnny’s hands wandered down ten’s body, along the white cloth, down onto his thighs. meanwhile, ten dove deeper into the kiss, directing johnny’s head deeper into it, losing his hands in his hair, lord, how soft it felt under his fingers. and oh, how his deep voice sighed into the kiss.   
tenderly, johnny pulled away, just to press a quick peck on ten’s lips before, carrying half-lidded eyes, like in trance, as the sun continued to slowly emerge from the horizon, coating their faces in a soft, tangerine glow. 

“i- i think i like you too, johnny.” 

“i love you too.” caringly, protectively, johnny brushed a few strands of hair from ten’s forehead, while the other palm remained on his thigh. caringly. protectively.

ten leaned forward once again, just to brush his chin with his lips. pentulanty, ten whined, a faint voice over the birds starting to sing.   
“johnny. kiss me.” 

“are you getting needy, or what?” opposite teased. 

“yes, i am.” ten stated, connecting their lips once again. this time, the kiss felt more sweeter, more gentle, more slow. caressing johnny’s lips, almost carefully, mellow. again, caressing his hair, petting it like a cat. in the meantime, johnny’s palm, still resting on ten’s thigh, slowly rubbed up and down the cloth. ten smiled, the movement causing butterflies to arise in his stomach. johnny tasted a faint sweetness on ten’s lips. he smoothly disconnected their lips once again, just to redirect his onto ten’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth, triggering a bright smile on the opposite’s lips, then finally re-placing them on his lips. 

for them, a night filled with togetherness, little by little, reached its end. even the most beautiful nights had to end. but both of them knew, with no doubt, many more of these nights, days, weeks and months would surely come, with every sun, and every moon.


End file.
